The Adventures of The New Squidbeak Splatoon
by GamerJosh2611
Summary: The sequel to my story, The tales of Agent 8, mostly fluffy one-shots, and I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed my first story! (This is the 3rd time im publishing this, as the last 2 stories have mysteriously dissapeared from existence)
1. Chapter 1

**Ayo! Welcome!**

 **I assume your here because you read my last (and first) story "The Tales of Agent 8", in which case, welcome back!**

 **If you have any questions regarding the direction of this story, please leave it in the reviews! I'll be sure to either answer them by PM or in the chapters ahead!**

 **Without further ado, let's get right into this!**

Sara and Sam

Fear.

Everyone had a fear, even Sam had them, for Sara, apparently it was thunder.

Because it just happened to be that heavy rain was coming down today, and since rain that heavy is honestly dangerous for Inklings, nobody was having any Turf Wars, or going outside.

However it was also thundering outside, so Sam had ended up, in bed, with a whimpering Octoling firmly attatched to her side, squeezing harder every time the skies sent a loud BOOM down to them.

At this rate, Sam's heart wouldn't be able to last much longer, while it was surprising the badass Octoling had a fear of lightning, and how incredibly cliche it was, neither of those reasons were making her feel this way.

It was how. God. Damn. Adorable she is like this, she couldn't stand it, actually she couldn't stand at all with Sara like this, but the point is still made. Sara was wearing her Pink Pajamas, which she had since she first came to the surface, and god was this cuteness giving her a weird sense of deja vu, but that wasn't important right now, she had bigger matters at hand.

1) how to comfort Sara

2) hunger

She had been sitting in bed for a while now thanks to the Cephalopod clutching her, and now hunger was getting the best of her, therefore, she must comfort the Octoling nearly on the verge of crying, and do it fast.

Rubbing her head and allowing her to cuddle apparently wasn't enough, so it was time to improvise, "Sara..." whispered Sam, "it's okay... I'm here..." she said softly, rubbing the Octoling's head, Sara stopped shaking, "I'm here... I'll always be here..." she said kindly. Effectively calming the girl down, making her think, "why didn't I do this first!"

"S-sorry Sammy..." Said Sara, wiping the forming tears off her face, I just got really scared, you know?" She asked, "yeah, I get it," Said Sam, getting off the bed, "now let's get something to e-" Sam started to say, before being cut off by the biggest thunderclap yet, and being full on tackled by the screaming Octoling onto the floor.

Sam looked out the window as Sara buried herself into Sam's chest, "the sky has forsaken me..." she said, as the front of her shirt was made increasingly wet due to Sara's tears.

 **And there is the first chapter then! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope that this story doesn't disappear into oblivion like the last 2 versions of it, ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh baby I'm back!**

 **It took longer this time honestly because if your following all of my stories, you know I have another story currently ongoing, and god, writers block SUCKS, and I was focusing on getting the first chapter for that one out before I worked on this again because by some miracle, it hadn't been deleted for lack of story chapters, and I needed to fix that before it was.**

 **Anyways, I'm here now! Let's get right into this!**

 ** _Squids vs Octopus Splatfest_**

 ** _Aftermath_**

Sara was a sulker, and she sulked A LOT, especially after her last turf war, which was the last turf war of the splatfest that they had been in opposite teams for.

"Sara?" Sam asked as they walked home, Sara's cheeks puffed up in anger, "Saraaaaa?" Said Sam again, trying to get her attention, when the upset octo didn't respond again, she went with plan B. "Well I guess you would be upset, especially after that _crushing_ defeat!" She said, putting on a smug act, Sara stopped, so did Sam.

Sara slowly turned around, her face was red, tiny forming teardrops were forming slightly in the corner of her eyes, and she was making a high-pitched noise as though she was holding in an explosion. She did this, staring at the squid for 3 seconds, before letting out a big breath of air, and then started to whack the slightly shorter squid on the chest lightly (Sara is slightly taller than Sam).

"Stupid! Ass! Butt! Dummy! Hate you! Ugh!" She yelled as she lightly smacked her girlfriend's chest, "I wanna redo! Everyone on my team except Marina sucked! You had Ian, Kelly, and Pearl on your team! She yelled, "I don't even know where Orion went! He never showed up!" She yelled again, still smacking her chest while Sam mentally melted at the cuteness, meanwhile, elsewhere, Orion was browsing the clothing store before letting out a big sneeze, "tch... whoever is talking about me better shut the fish up..." he said scowling.

"It's not... it's not my..." Sara tried to say, her smacks stopping, Sam gave a concerned look, "Sara...?" She asked, before jumping back when she whipped her head up to face her, tears consuming her face, yelling, "ITS NOT MY FAULT WE LOOOOOOOST!!" She yelled, crying immensely before being embraced by the inkling, she hiccupped, her tears slowing down.

"Shhh..." she said softly, "I didn't mean it... I know you tried your best..." she said, rubbing the octoling's back, the Octoling in responce hugged back, harder this time.

"Still though..." Sam thought as she comforted the girl who had just experienced her first Splatfest loss (she didn't participate in the Orange Juice splatfest, she just chose a team to support Sam), "that one guy annoyed me..." she said as she remembered a random Octoling on Sam's team who did next to nothing on the side of the map, squid-flopping the entire time, "I don't think all of the octos understood the way you win splatfests..." she thought as Agent 8 sobbed into her shirt.

 _One emotional and overly dramatic breakdown later..._

"T-thanks Sammy..." Said Sara, wiping the remaining tears away, "glad to help!" Said Sam, giving a quick peck on Eight's cheek.

 **Ahh there we go, that's some nice fluffy pillows, I hope you all enjoyed this splatfest, and before I go...**

 ** _Breathes in_**

 **TEAM OCTO WTF, WE BEAT OCTO EXPANSION, WE HAVE BETTER SKILLS THAN THIS!!**

 **Random team octo: actually I never bought the DLC I just joined so I could be an octo for a bit**

 **WHERE ARE ALL OF OUR SUPER SKILLED PLAYERS WHO BEAT INNER AGENT 3!?**

 **This splatfest was bs ;-;**

 **On a happier note, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you had fun during the splatfest even if you were sabotaged by people who intentionally lose.**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnnd we are back again!**

 **We've had a focus on our main couple for the past 2 chapters now, so ima change it up a bit!**

 **Let's get right into it!**

Kelly's dilemma

For the past few days, Kelly had been keeping her distance from Ian, why? Well after her last conversation with the boy, back during the last meetup at Pearl's mansion, her heart couldn't take it if he was in the general vicinity.

She was currently sitting with Sara near Crusty Sean's, sipping her drink while the Octoling stared at her trying to mentally dig into the girl's mind to figure out her recent behavior, though this didn't work, for obvious reasons.

Eventually, Eight had enough of it and broke the awkward silence. "Alright, spit it out," she said, catching the inkling's attention, "what's going on?" She asked the girl, "h-huh?" Kelly replied, giving her a confused look, "I'm talking about what's with you and Ian!" She said, exasperately, "you've been actively avoiding him for the past few days now!" She said, a blush appearing on Kelly's face when Ian's name was said, "you full on DASHED out of the waiting room when Ian came in today." Sara said, remembering their earlier turfing, which ended abruptly when Ian came in and Kelly left in a flash, leaving Sara to run out after her.

"N-nothing is going on o-okay!" She said, blushing a bit, failing to convince the Octoling that everything was fine. "Seriously Kelly..." Sara said, dropping to a serious tone, "if he's forced anything you didn't want on y-" she started to say before being interrupted by Kelly, "W-WHAT!? N-no! Nothing like that I swear!" She yelled out, giving a slight suprise to the agent, "it's nothing like that, okay?" She said to the girl, giving her a serious look, being much more believable this time.

"It's just..." she started to say, getting flustered, "it's just... I can't handle being near him right now..." she said, fiddling her thumbs. Sara grinned, a s—t eating grin as well, "ah I see..." she said, still giving a grin that reminded Kelly too much of Ian, "you're in **loveeeee~!** " She said, causing Kelly's face to burn up, "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAT!?" Yelled Kelly, standing up suddenly, knocking her chair back and grabbing the attention of Inklings and octolings around her.

"L-l-l-l-love!?" She whispered, bringing her chair back and sitting down again, "n-n-no! T-that's not it!" She whispered again, though they sounded like yells... whisper-yells.

Sara burst out laughing, "come ON!" She said giddily, "just say it! You'll feel better if you do!" She said, still giving that s—t eating grin, "trust me! It'll feel great!" She said, giving a sly look at the girl, "d-d-d-don't you go giving me THAT advice!!" She whisper-yelled angrily, "you and Sam dated for a month and you still essentially _melted_ if you said that to her!" She whisper yelled angrily again.

"Let's not change the subject here..." Sara said quietly, "DON'T YOU EVADE THAT!!" Kelly yelled in responce. Pretending that she hadn't heard what Kelly just said, Sara continued, "it's _your_ love life we're talking about here, not mine!" She said, standing up and striking a pose that involved her staring and pointing at the sky, "once you can admit to yourself your own feelings, you can finally start spreading your wings..." she said as though she was some wise old octopus giving sacred advice, "but you're trying to get me to admit it to YOU though!" She yelled, "and stop doing that pose! It's dumb!" She yelled, causing Sara to fall over _("YOU HAVE WOUNDED ME KELLY!!" She said, pretending to be on the verge of death, lying on the floor.)_

"Seriously it's nothing like that!" She said as the Octoling got off the floor, though she was blushing furiously, "Your tomato-colored face begs to differ!" She said, giving the girl another s—t eating grin, "THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!!" She yelled, which Sara responded with, "whoa! Easy my friend! I'm taken already!" Giving a smug look at the girl who gave an even harder blush.

Kelly blushes hard, before collapsing onto her chair and resting her head on the table, Sara sighed and gave a kind smile, "Alright alright... I'll drop it... for now," she said, causing Kelly to look at her again, her face burning up, "but seriously though Four..." she said, using the girl's nickname this time, "you'll feel better when you can at least admit it to yourself." She said, before walking off.

Kelly laid there for a while, her face hot, "it's not like that..." she said to herself, as her mind drifted to the boy, images of him playing out in her head, "mmmmmmaaaaaAAAAAAH!!" She yelled, standing up again, and grabbing the attention of people around her, "IM GOING

HOME!!" She yelled, running off in the direction of her home as the sun began to set.

As she ran home, Orion, who had been watching the entire time, watched as she ran home. "...She's so obvious..." he said calmly, before walking off to find Ian.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND DONE, there we go, I hope you all enjoyed that one! I'll take this time to remind you of Sara's many sides, she has a strong, badass side, a shy, sensitive side, and a fun and mysterious side as well, though it usually isn't as visible as the other two, I'll also take this time to remind you, while this has been mentioned before, only once, Sara knows how to act, and in line with the canon, she also has a thing for poetry (when looking at Mem Cakes, poems is what comes to mind in how she remembers them), music (she lives Off the Hook, but she admits her all-time favorites are the Squid Sisters), and technical things similar to other octos (octos are generally more technical than Inklings, if you watch an Octoling in the square sitting down at a table and on their phones, their animation is different than the Inklings,** **as they will occasionally hold up their phones and examine it, trying to figure out how they work).**

 **I might have been emphasizing her shy side a bit too much, but just remember that she isn't just that.**

 **As for the Squid Sisters, I got a PM about them, asking this:**

 **Q: do the Squid Sisters have a thing for Agent 4 or what?**

A: yes, yes they do, that's why they view Ian as competition, since they know Kelly is bi and could definitely end up with Ian.

 **Anyways, that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh boy I'm finally back! Finally got off my butt and started typing XD.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 _Sara and Sam_

Sara opened the door to their apartment, "I'm home!" She yelled out, but not getting a responce.

"...Sam?" She asked, walking in, she then noticed the TV was on, "Sam? Did you stay up binge watching again?" She asked the inkling, who still didn't respond. "Sam? Sammy? Sammarooney?" She said repeatedly, poking the girl's cheek, she was asleep. Sara sighed, picking up the remote and turning off the TV, "let's go to bed kay?" She said, pushing a finger into the side of the girl's heel, causing the inkling to reflexively shift to squid form (gotta thank the captain for showing her that neat trick).

Picking up the squid and tucking her under her arm, causing the squid to stir a bit, she walked over to their room, placing the squid on the bed, she pushed a finger into Sam's right tentacle, causing her to reflexively shift back into humanoid form, though Sam remained conked out.

Sara sighed and tucked in the girl before getting in the bed herself, as she was laying down though, she was suddenly embraced by the agent next to her, "mmmm... warm..." Sam said, snuggling into the girl's side, Sara's face now reddening at the feeling of her touch, she gave a kind smile to the girl, laid down, and hugged back.

"Mmm... love you..." Sam said groggily, obviously unaware of what was happening, Sam's face and even her tentacles went red, blushing hard and making a quiet, high pitched noise, a noise that continued for 2 full minutes.

When Sara calmed down a bit, she smiled and embraced the girl, giving a quick peck on the cheek, "love you too Sam..." she said, succumbing to sleep as well.

 _Meanwhile, at Kelly's apartment..._

Kelly was having a... _moment_...

She was currently rolling around on her bed, clutching a giant green squid plushy, blushing furiously. "D-damn Sara! Dammit dammit dammit!" She yelled, smushing her face into the plushy, muffling her voice. "I-it's not like that! He's the one who said he likes me... I don't like... _like_ him..." she said to herself, though even she didn't believe her own words now.

 _"Who..." she started to ask, "who are you into?" She asked, blushing harder, Ian grinned even wider now, after a moment of silence, Ian answered, "you", and super jumped away while Kelly was still reacting._

"MmmmmmmMMMM!!" She yelled again, muffled by the plushy her face was buried in, the "damn Ian..." she said to herself, staying quiet for a while, before being interrupted by the sound of a male voice, "you called?" He said, Kelly whipped around to look at the window, where the voice was coming from. To her suprise, it was actually Ian there.

Didn't stop her reaction one bit though, it might have actually increased it.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" She yelled, throwing anything in arms reach at the inkling boy, "whoa, whoa, WHOA!! Hold o-" he started to yell before getting a big pillow chucked at him, forcing him off the window. "O-oh carp! IAN!!" She yelled, jumping off her bed and looking out the window.

"Oh my god oh my god..." she said, panicking, then she saw Ian lying on the ground, "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY!?" She yelled down, panicking, she lived on the 2nd floor of her apartment complex, so the fall wasn't... too big... but Ian wasn't answering and was completely still, in a flash, Kelly had dashed out of her room, out the door, down two floors of stairs, and outside to the back of the complex (where her window was) to where Ian still, laid limp on the ground, eyes closed.

"Oh god, please don't be dead..." she said to herself, kneeling next to the body, she knew she was overreacting, Inklings could take a fall pretty well, but she still panicked. "Ian...?" She said, getting closer to the boy.

Then, in a flash of a mischievous grin from the boy, he jumped up, yelling "BLAAAAAAAARGH!!" Before embracing the inkling girl next to him, despite Kelly's loud screams, that most likely woke up a neighbor.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" She shrieked as the once-still boy jumped up, jumpscaring her, and squeezing her tightly, "hah! Got you!" Ian said, letting go of the girl, "man you are HILARIOUS to scare!" He said, cackling loudly. "Man... no hard feelings though, right Kelly?" He said, finally calming down, only to see the girl frozen in place, completely rigid, and blushing furiously.

"Kelly? Kelly are you in there?" He said, waving a hand in front of her face, earning no reaction, "hmm..." he said, thinking, then, the mental lightbulb in his head turned on. "Hey Kelly..." He said, straining to hold in a laugh, "you sure you should be out here like... like this...?" He said again, pointing to what she was wearing.

"Huh...?" She said, snapping out of her trance, she looked down at herself, and if she wasn't already as red in the face as she could possibly be, she was now.

In her panic, she had dashed down the stairs in what she wore to bed, a Black 8-bit Fishfry T-Shirt, and her pink underwear.

Ian's attempt to hide his laughter was useless and obvious, you could hear muffled snickers coming from him, his hands were desperately covering his mouth, and hysterical tears were forming.

She didn't yell, she didn't scream, instead, she began breathing very quickly, her face transcending all shades of red, she looked at Ian, who was having a laughing fit.

"You..." she said, raising a fist in the air as her entire body trembled.

The next moments happened too quickly for poor Ian to process.

"YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASS!!" She screamed, driving a fist into the smiling-boy's face, sending him flying into the wall of the complex, he crashed into the wall, losing conscious immediately.

"ASS! PERV! SMALL FRY SALMONID! BUTT... ASS!!" She yelled again and again as the boy lay unconscious, but still smiling.

It was a miracle that only one window had opened due to the noise, and it wasn't an angry customer, it was a smirking inkling, who was sitting on a beach chair, holding a tub of popcorn, and watching the scene play out.

"...This is the best night of my life..." she said, grinning.

 **Yay! We're done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **I didnt get any new questions so I'll keep this short and sweet, thank you for reading this and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

 **Oh! And last note, it's possible that I will make another Splatoon fic that will be in the same universe as this one, but follow different character's in their journey, but this idea is still in the works, and I don't plan on multitasking three stories at once, I'll only manage about two stories at a time, which I am already doing.**

 **Anyways, until next time, Stay Fresh!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god I'm back!**

 **Finally god, I apologize for the long wait, school is coming up and since I've recently moved, stuff was happening and I was being driven places getting vaccinations and UGH, god I never had any time to write.**

 **But I'm here now! So enjoy!**

 **(Btw, I'm hoping to get chapters done faster than... this, now, but please understand, school starts on the 20th for me, I'm very busy with real life).**

Ian was very confused.

He had woken up in a place that WASNT his home, and he for some reason felt like he had just had the best night of his life.

But he was confused at the same time, which confused him more.

"Where am I..." He said, sitting up in the bed he was in, rubbing his tired eyes. Scanning his surroundings, the entire room he was in gave off the vibe of a guest room.

"My face aches..." he said, rubbing his cheek, "what happened..." he said to himself, trying to recall the events prior. "So I went to see Kelly... I fell... then... then..." he said, rubbing his head, after he fell, he couldn't remember what happened afterwards, and this irked him somehow, like he felt like something really great happened last night.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Kelly, looking peeved. "Oh," she said, glancing at him, "you're awake." She said, giving him a cold look, further increasing his confusion. "Kelly? Is this your place?" He asked, "well duh! Where else would I take you!?" She yelled angrily, her reason for being angry still the mystery of he day for the boy.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head, "...what?" Kelly responded, looking at him, "you... you don't remember?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"Well, I remember you knocked me off the window..."

"BECAUSE YOU SNUCK UP HERE WITH NO WARNING!!"

"And... and I fell, must've gotten knocked out by the fall."

Kelly stayed silent, _"I didn't hit him hard enough to make him forget that, did I!? No way!"_ She thought, "...so you remember... nothing afterwards..." she said quietly, "...hmm, yeah I guess, why? Did something ha-" he began to say before stopping at the sound that might have just been his imagination, but he swore he heard Kelly breathe a sigh of relief.

"...Kelly did you jus-" he said before being cut off by Kelly, who had lifted him over her head. "Alrighty then! If your okay now..." she said, calmly carrying him over her head to the door, "then GET OUT" she yelled, tossing him out, slamming the door, and as Ian got up, the sound of the door locking was heard.

"What was that about...?" Ian said out loud, looking at the door, more confused than ever, something incredible happened last night, that was for sure.

However it tortured him that he didn't even remember any of it.

 _Meanwhile, Kelly_

Kelly had jumped back on her bed, recalling, whether she liked it or not, last night's... events.

 _"Hey Kelly..." He said, straining to hold in a laugh, "you sure you should be out here like... like this...?" He said again, pointing to what she was wearing._

Kelly's face reddened as she mushed her face into her pillows, "ass... why'd I have to fall for you..." she muttered, before going an even brighter shade of red as she realizes she had just embarrassed herself... herself.

 _Meanwhile... SS (Squid Sisters)..._

"Aa... aa... ACHOO!!" Yelled Marie, sneezing loudly as she stood next to Callie, who was blowing her nose.

"Callie... the Mental-Kelly-alert is going off..." she said nervously, "yeah... I felt it too..." Callie responded, giving her a similar nervous look.

"Where were we lacking?" Said Marie

"Maybe we weren't going strong enough?" Said Callie

"No... I think we went on... TOO strong..."

"So what now?"

"Gimme some time... her falling for someone else is gonna take some time to work around..."

"How the heck did Ian manage it!? 4 just got embarrassed whenever we pulled a move, how does he do it?"

"Well maybe it's because I hired her off the streets suddenly and you have tried to kill her multiple times because you keep putting the shades back on, which, by the way, give them back."

"Aww..."

"It's fine..." Marie said, twirling her umbrella, "we can work with the fact that our bisexual crush has fallen for an apparently-more-charming-than-we-thought guy" she said calmly, "yeah!" Callie said, giggling slightly evilly as Marie joined in on it.

"Wait..." Said Callie, "why are we doing the evil giggle? We're not evil!" She said, causing Marie to stop as well, "yeah... us agents have boundaries, besides, Ian is a friend" she said, "so how do we express the fact we're planning something?" Callie asked, "hmm... well we could hum like we're pondering something?

"Ooh! Good idea!" Said Callie, who then started to "hmmm", while Marie did the same.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Sam?" Said Sara, who was currently resting her head on Sam's lap as they binge watched squidflix (essentially Netflix).

"Yeah?" Asked Sam, not really paying attention, too busy staring at the TV, a tear forming in her eye as it looked like a main character died.

"I had this feeling..." she said, "I think we should watch Callie and Marie a little closely for a bit..." she said.

"NO PLEASE IF YOU DIE MY SHIP ENDS!!" Sam yelled at the screen, "you're not listening... are you?" Sara asked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yelled a mentally-breaking Sam.

"Well at least my question has been answered, in more ways than one" Sara said as Sam wailed.

 **I LIVE**

 **YES PEOPLE I AM ALIVE, IM JUST VERY BUSY.**

 **Life should be clearing up a bit more, and this chapter WOULD have been published sooner, but than, Twitter notification comes up, and guess what? Voltron season 7 is out on Netflix!**

 **Voltron took all priority today, sorry guys.**

 **And now I must immediately get to work on the next chapter for my other story, guess I'm not getting sleep tonight! Haha!**

 **Yeah no I'm probably just gonna end up falling asleep while I'm trying to type, especially when I'm writing, since I'm just thinking half the time.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Now I must go and form Voltron! Staaaaaay Fresh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh boy I'm back!**

 **At least I started working on this earlier haha! Haaaaaah...**

 **Ah whatever, I love writing this story!**

 **Anyways, let the fluff, BEGIN**

 ** _~Marina's Chatroom~_**

 _DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom_

 _MC.Princess has joined the chatroom_

MC.Princess: ayo guys!

DJ_Hyperfresh: we've got good news!

 _Agent 8 has joined the chatroom_

 _Agent 3 has joined the chatroom_

 _Agent 4 has joined the chatroom_

ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ _has joined the chatroom_

Agent 4: who tf named themselves "ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ"

ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ: Me XD

Agent 3: not helpful

 _Agent 1 has joined the chatroom_

 _Agent 2 has joined the chatroom_

 _HunterXOrion has joined the chatroom_

Agent 8: okay so that's... is that you Ian?

ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ: yup XD

Agent 2: how do you even type those...

DJ_Hyperfresh: Okay, now that everybody is here, me and Pearlie are throwing another sleepover!

Agent 8: ooh! Yay!

Agent 3: cool

Agent 8: Shouldnt you be more excited Sam?

Agent 4: I mean we have these like every week now...

Agent 3: what she said

Agent 8: are you still upset about Jeremy dying?

MC.Princess: EIGHT!! SPOILERS!! I HAVENT WATCHED THAT SEASON YET!!

Agent 3: MY ENTIRE PERFECT SHIP HAS BEEN BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS.

HunterXOrion: sorry what?

ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ: it's this Squidflix series that's really popular with girls lately

Agent 3: *cries in corner*

 _Agent 3 has left the chatroom_

Agent 8: oh god I can actually hear her sobbing from her room, sorry gtg! Send me the time and place and we'll be there!

 _Agent 8 has left the chatroom_

Agent 1: so that just happened

Agent 2: eh, Jeremy was a frozen cod, she totally deserved better

Agent 1: omg right! Hank is so much better for her

Agent 4: umm what

Agent 2: have you not watched _Deep Sea Romance_ yet!?

Agent 1: we need to fix that, you better be at the party Four!

 _Meanwhile..._

"Callie!" Yelled Marie, "YES?" Callie yelled back, "this is our chance! Get ready!" Marie said, "oh you're right!" Said Callie, "let's do this!"

 _Back in the chatroom_

DJ_Hyperfresh: same place and time as last time! See you there!

Agent 4: wait, that's today in an hour!

 _DJ_Hyperfresh has left the chatroom_

 _MC.Princess has left the chatroom_

Agent 4: hey!

Agent 4: ugh, alright I'm gonna go get ready!

ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ: I'm already on the way there! I had a feeling this would happen

ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ: Cya!

ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ: ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

 _ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ has left the chatroom_

HunterXOrion: Kay, see you all there.

 _HunterXOrion has left the chatroom_

 _Agent 4 has left the chatroom_

 _Agent 1 has left the chatroom_

 _Agent 2 has left the chatroom_

 _CraigCuttlefish has entered the chatroom_

CraigCuttlefish: hey squiddos! (And octos!) Sorry I didn't get in the chatroom when my phone started making the bell noises! What did I miss?

CraigCuttlefish: oh, nobody is here

CraigCuttlefish: welp, guess I'll just crash the party!

 _CraigCuttlefish has left the chatroom_

 _~meanwhile~_

"There there..." Said Sara, patting the squid's back, Sam tried to say something, but it was unintelligible due to the fact that she was sobbing 99% of the time.

"Come on Sammy, we gotta get ready..." Sara said, helping her girlfriend up, "ooOOoOkaAaAAay!" Yelled the sobbing inkling, _"this girl is too much..."_ thought Sara.

 **Netflix (or in this case, Squidflix) series are a very serious matter, and are worth sobbing violently over.**

 **Anyways, I might as well say it, are the Squid Sisters really evil, or are they just friendly rivals for the pure Kelly's heart against Ian? (even though he may never know it), I'll just put that out there.**

 **Anyways, sleepovers yay! The very definition of everything fluffy in this world!**

 **I feel emotional today, so I'll say it, thank you all for supporting me and reading this series! I feel like I've grown a lot since I first started out, I went through what felt like to me, a rough and bumpy period in my writing back in my first story, but that's why I am putting all of my effort into making quality chapters now!**

 **Anyways, Staaaaaaay Fresh!**


	7. Notice

**Not a chapter, I'm just tired of being asked where tf I am, SCHOOL IS HERE OKAY? Unfortunately that's eating up almost all of my time, as for the weekend, yeah I've had the cold since Friday, the next chapter is almost done, calm the eff down, I'll tell you if I plan on ending this, I don't plan on ending this ANYTIME SOON**

 **And with that, I shall continue trying to make a quality chapter while sick, good day.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Welp, I'm back, and it's time to let the fluff!**

Sara couldn't understand the appeal in this show, and neither could Marina.

The main guy was obviously a butt, the lines were way too cheesy, and the males always seemed to the shirtless (though with Kelly being the only female of the group into guys, it wasn't exactly everyone's favorite).

"Seriously guys," Sara said, "you can binge watch this later! It's not that good, it's like the writer threw together the kiss scene while he was half asleep, AND stressed!" She said exasperately.

 ***cough***

"Alright everyone, some of us want to do something other than watch a TV show!" Said Marina, turning off the TV despite the sounds of displeasure coming from the female Inklings, "aww! I was just getting into it!" Said Kelly, pouting. "Women are weird..." Said Orion, "I guess that show only appeals to females with 10 limbs..." Said Ian.

"Alright fine..." Said Pearl, groaning, "what should we do then?" She said, "ooh! I have ideas!" Said Sara enthusiastically, looking a bit too excited. _"I have a ton of games to try out!"_ She thought, _"and... if this works out, my ship comes true..."_ she thought deviously.

"Alright guys! Here's the first game!" She said happily, "spin the bo-" she began to say, before being cut off.

"No"

"Yes!"

"We are NOT playing Spin the Damn Bottle Sara," Said Kelly.

"Yes, we are!" She said in return.

"Yeah no we're not," said Sam, dragging the Octoling away despite her wails. "Pearl and Marina got the New Albacore Hotel map reserved for us, we're using it!" She said, "aww fine..." Sara said, pouting, "but you're carrying me!" She said, popping into octopus form and setting herself nicely into the inkling's arms.

 _Later..._

"So, here we are!" Said Sam as they entered the stage, still holding the Octoling in her arms, "so what are we doing here again?" She asked.

"Oh! We're playing hide a-" Marina began to say before being cut off by Pearl, "WE'RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WOO!!" She yelled out.

"...huh?" Said Sara, poking her head out to look at her, "here?" She asked, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"So here are the rules..." Said Marina, pulling out her computer and showing a quickly put together animation on her computer, similar to what she did when she explained what Tartar was doing all so long ago.

"Basically, one team is called the _Hiders_ and the other is called the _Seekers_ , she said, "the hiders have a minute to find a place to hide in the stage, they can hide in ink or they can hide outside of it, it doesn't matter, but they have to be reachable by the seekers." She explained happily, "if you're found, you can run, but you can't fight back, if you get splatted, that means your out," she said, "Seekers have 2 minutes to find the hiders, if the Seekers catch everyone, they win, if two minutes pass and a hider is left, the hiders win!" She said helpfully.

"Oh! And Seekers aren't allowed to use squid/octopus-finding abilities such as Autobombs or Echolocators, Pearl chimed in helpfully, "that would be cheating!"

"Ahh, I get it..." Sara said, still resting snugly in Three's arms, "so who's on who's team?" She asked. "Well, we put some time and effort into deciding how we would figure that out, and we decided on this!" Said Pearl, pulling out a cup filled with popsicle-sticks in it.

"We draw sticks! If your stick has a red end, your a Hider! If you get a white end, you're a Seeker" she said enthusiastically, everyone nodded in agreement until Sam pointed out something, "wait, there are nine of us..." she said, pointing out their odd number of people.

1\. Callie

2\. Marie

3\. Sam

4\. Kelly

5\. Ian

6\. Orion

7\. Pearl

8\. Sara

9\. Marina

"Oh we already thought of that!" Said Pearl, "there's just going to be five Hiders and four Seekers! Seekers already have kind of an advantage anyways." She said, seeming eager to start.

"Alright everyone..." Said Marina, taking the cup and shaking it around to shuffle the sticks, before placing it on a table, "close your eyes and grab a stick..." she said, doing as the same.

Sara shifted back into her humanoid form, alright then, let's start," she said, closing her eyes and grabbing a random stick, everyone else followed suit.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!!" Yelled Pearl, pulling out the stick she was holding, everyone else doing the same.

Sara: Red (Hider)

Sam: White (Seeker)

Callie: Red

Ian: Red

Kelly: White

Marie: White

Orion: Red

Pearl: White

Marina: Red

"Awww!" Said Sara, clearly upset, "I'm not with Sam..." she said, pouting. "It'll be fine Eight!" Said Sam, "it'll be some nice competition!" She said trying to cheer the Octoling up, though Sara still pouted.

"So we're both on opposing teams eh..." Said Marie, talking to Callie, "yeah... how should we do this..." Said Callie, looking at Sam, "ooh I know! I'll find Kelly first, then you will jump out and save her!" She said, grinning.

"But how will you find her?" Said Callie, slightly confused.

"Ummm..." Said Marie, not sure what to say, a giant flaw appearing in her scenario, "I don't know, just stay near her, we can improvise from there..." she said nervously.

"Alright everyone, get to your spawns!" Yelled Pearl, super jumping to the other side of the stage, Kelly, and Marie following her.

"Alright, see you later Sara!" Said Sam, before jumping along with Kelly and Marie, "yeah, kay..." said Sara, still a bit upset, "Hey cheer up eight!" Said Marina, patting the head of her fellow Octoling, "it'll be fun!" She said, smiling at the girl, Sara smiled and nodded her head, "yeah, okay then!" She said, her mood slightly improved.

"Alright everyone, let's have some fun!" Said Marina, everyone cheering with her, it was going to be a fun day.

 **K, ima be honest with you guys, I intended to keep this going longer, the hide and seek was supposed to start this chapter, but it's been honestly way to effing long, and I really do need to give you guys something.**

 **ON TOP OF THAT, I'm also working on my other story, which has a little more leeway considering the smaller amount of people reading it, but STILL, that needs an update too.**

 **Then this effing cold comes along, and I'm just freaking tired...**

 **Do not worry guys, the next chapter I'm hoping I can work on more, provided I get time, in the meantime, I'm going to go lay in bed, in all of my sick glory.**

 **Stay Fresh, or at least, fresher then I'm doing so far.**


	9. Notice (again sorry!)

**Sorry for the lack of a chapter, after-school things and school in general is leaving me half dead.**

 **Anyways, I'm here to tell you the work on the next chapter I'm HOPING will be done before or by Friday**

 **But there's one more thing.**

 **This story will be dropping on my priority list.**

 **The truth is, Sara and Sam's tale has ended, this is just me putting cute things into here to keep them alive, but really, it's never going to be an actual story, perhaps in the future I'll make a proper sequel when this one ends, with a justified time skip or whatnot, but for now, I've actually gotten some inspiration.**

 **I want to start a new story, it will be Agent 3 x Agent 8 again, but it will show different personalities for any characters where personalities aren't already set (Agent 3, 4 and 8, OC's)**

 **But all in all, I just want to do it over again, back in The Tales of Agent 8, I feel like I did well and I'm proud of it.**

 **However a... certain... few chapters were kind of pumped out of a sleep-deprived me, so they aren't exactly my favorites.**

 **I plan to keep this going for a while, it'll be a lighthearted thing, kind of like a romantic, slice of life thing, I dunno.**

 **But all in all, I want to work on something new, I want to take what I've learned and put it into something new again**

 **I hope you support this and keep supporting me in the future, this story isn't going anywhere, but I just plan on making something new, which at that point, will be the point where this story goes down on priority.**

 **I will say this though**

 **In the story I'm thinking up of, Agent 3 is a guy.**

 **That is all.**


	10. Notice Part 2 (PLEASE FORGIVE ME)

**IM SORRY**

 **The next chapter is almost done however stuff came up and I wasn't able to work on the chapter.**

 **One of those things is a test that's worth a large portion of my grade soooo.**

 **I'll try to work on this as much as I can with my tiny amount of time, until then, Dont get cooked, Stay Off the Hook!**


	11. Chapter 8

Sara took out her Kensa Splattershot (something she spent her entire wallet on, a choice the half-regretted and half-thought it was worth it, "alright guys, treat this like a test, you get found, you explode." She said casually, "seems like good motivation..." Said Orion, "I'll just pretend that all of the seekers are girls who think I'm attractive" he said calmly.

"Good plan, I'll pretend that they are all 8-Balls... though Sam might be harder..." she said, deep in thought.

"Why 8-Balls?"

"I have nothing but bad experiences with them"

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'd rather not, thanks"

"Heads up guys, game's about to start!" Said Ian carrying a carbon roller ("for speed reasons" he says). "Good luck everyone!" Said Marina.

 **3... 2... 1... GO!**

 _~meanwhile~_

"So we wait here for a minute while they go and hide?" Asked Sam as all of the Seekers stood in a line, facing away from the stage, "yup!" Said Pearl, looking a little too excited for this, "is there any particular reason we're doing this rather than literally anything else?" Said Kelly, "nope!" Said the shorter squid, "I just decided this out of the blue!" She said happily.

"...never change Pearl" Said Kelly as the sound of a whistle being blown rung, signifying their hunt starting.

 _~later~_

Sam ran around the stage, looking at the inked area around her, the hiders were either hiding in the ink, or using the ink as a way to grab her attention while they hid somewhere else.

Then, she had an idea.

She breathed in before yelling out something she knew would get someone to respond, "YOU LET THE 8-BALL FALL, TESF FAILED!!" She yelled out.

The effect was almost immediate.

"PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!!" Yelled out Sara, popping out of the ink, looking stressed.

 _~moment of silence~_

"GET OVER HERE!!"

"CRAP I MESSED UP"

Sam began to chase the Octoling around the map, the intense chase kept going until finally...

"I HAVE YOU NOW!!"

"NOOO-"

Sam tackled the girl to the ground, causing them to roll through the sandy area of the stage before it stopped, leaving Sam sitting on top, effectively pinning her to the ground, Agent 3's Hero Shot pointed straight at the Octoling below her.

"I... I finally... caught you..." she said, gasping for breath, Sara breathing just as hard, both of their faces red.

"Aww, pooey..." Said Sara, turning on her actress mode, "can you pwease just wet me go? Just dis wonce?" She said, turning on a cutesy act.

A moment of silence passed before Sam responded.

"Yeah no" she said, a wide grin on her face, "awww, well it was worth a shot!" Sara said before she was splatted.

And as the little octo-ghost flew back to the respawn pad, Sam collapsed to the ground holding her heart.

"Her... her face was way too freaking adorable then..." she said to herself, blushing, "it was so obviously fake but it was still cute dammit..." she said to herself.

"I'm... I'm gonna need a minute..." she said, sitting down against a wall, unknowingly right next to a certain hider...

 _"Dang it no! Don't sit right freaking next to me!"_ Said Callie in her mind, she had thought hiding in the ink in that exact spot would be a good idea, instead now she was trapped in a small patch of ink, with a seeker sitting right next to her.

So the day was going great.

 **Holy shit I finally got off my butt and finished this.**

 **I'm going to be completely honest here, I've lost a good amount of passion for this story, after all, this is just a lighthearted sequel to The Tales of Agent 8 that I made simply because I loved the characters.**

 **All in all, what I really want to do is make a new story with new characters and a brand new relationship that I can develope better than I have done in the past Stories I've done since I actually have experience now.**

 **BUT that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this story, I'll still work on it, but updates will probably be rare (sorry)**

 **However as I said before, I'm now working on a new story that is like The Tales of Agent 8, an Agent 3 X Agent 8 fic, though it will be a little lower in ten gay scale**

 **(I did not mean that in any way as an insult or anything else to offend anyone, I'm basically saying Straight People will be existing more often then this story)**

 **And I shall call it... and I totally didn't spend 2 days thinking of a name because I was insecure and thought everything I thought of sucked, "Inkopolis, the Land of Opportunity"**

 **Welp, I'll see you then, and now I'm going to start working on the new story.**


	12. Shamless Advertising

**Hello, and as much as I would like to say this is a new chapter, it isn't, I'm just pointing out that I was wrong with the name of the new story I'm making.**

 **It's actually called "An Octoling's New Life"**

 **Stay Fresh**

 **(And don't advertise shamelessly just because you're up at 12:00am)**

 **(*coughs*)**


End file.
